The invention relates to an elongate luminaire element with a plurality of approximately punctiform light sources arranged along a line, such as can be used in particular, but not exclusively, for so-called light boxes which are backlit on one or two sides for advertising purposes.
Such an elongate luminaire element is known and is available on the market as “Philips Affinium LED posterbox module”. In the known luminaire element, the light sources are formed by LEDs. The reflector means are rotationally symmetrical parabolic mirrors, which surround the individual LEDs. The LEDs with their rotationally symmetrical reflector mirrors are arranged at intervals along a line within a basic body, which has a U-shaped profile.
Luminaire elements of the above-described type are used, inter alia, in light boxes for advertising pictures. These light boxes have a transparent or partially transparent front side, on which the image to be backlit is located, and a reflecting rear side. The luminaire elements are fitted within the light box at the peripheral regions and thus radiate into the interspace between the front and rear sides. When using the known luminaire elements in a light box, the mounting plane of the LEDs runs perpendicular to the emission plane of the light box.